<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a Kind by theebolaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875377">Two of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebolaqueen/pseuds/theebolaqueen'>theebolaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Knifeplay, Knives, Master/Slave, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebolaqueen/pseuds/theebolaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka needs someone to break. Ellie needs to be broken. They're perfect for each other, but she won't survive it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all you sick fucks who are just like me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It was odd tracking the lithe shadow through the crowded streets. Ellie knew where he was staying, she could have found him there, but she had a point to make. Hisoka knew she followed. He could have stopped her at any time. But he likely had the same point to make as her.</p>
<p>    She let the click of his heels lead her deeper into the maze of the Warehouse District and wondered, not for the first time, why she was not afraid. And when his shadow whirled and pinned her by the throat to the chipped brick wall at her back, she felt no fear. He could easily kill her, but she knew he wouldn’t yet. It wouldn’t be fun.</p>
<p>    “What do we have here?” He purred, fixing his amber eyes on her. She met his gaze without flinching, though she had to crane her neck. He was much taller than she’d expected.</p>
<p>    “A challenge, if you think you can handle it.”</p>
<p>    His lips tipped up into a smirk. “How interesting. What’s your challenge?”</p>
<p>    “Me,” she said without hesitation. “I hear you like breaking people.” The aura around him seemed to change, and she became painfully aware of the head of his body so close to hers.</p>
<p>     “And you want to be broken?” He surmised. “Why?”</p>
<p>    She shrugged as best she could with his hand around her throat. “Why do you want to break?”</p>
<p>    He waited, flexing the finger on her neck for emphasis. How many skilled fighters had she watched this man kill in Heaven’s Arena? How many had he killed outside of the careful rules and regulations of those official matches? She was no fighter, would never be able to fight him off if he decided he didn’t like her offer. He could kill her right there. There would be no witnesses. A thrill of excitement shivered down her spine.</p>
<p>    “I’ve spent my whole life looking for a dance partner,” she went on slowly, “someone who knows all the steps and is strong enough to make me follow. But every song disappoints me. The stakes are too low, the men too weak. I’ve ruined them all.”</p>
<p>    Hisoka tilted his head to one side, considering, and pulled a long curl from behind her ear. “What,” he asked carefully, twirling the curl around his fingers, “do you want from me, exactly?”</p>
<p>    She didn’t let herself pause. “I want you to destroy me, if you can. Make me yours. Break me into so many pieces that I won’t know who I am without you.”</p>
<p>    His eyes flashed at the provocation. “I won’t want you after you’re broken.”</p>
<p>    She knew. “Consider that my payment if you succeed. You’ll get a toy, a challenge, a fight to the death. Because if I lose, I will need you more than food or water or air. And you will have the pleasure of watching my face as you walk away.”</p>
<p>    He tucked the strand of hair back behind her ear, his long nails trailing gently across her skin. “What a strange creature,” he murmured. “Is this some twisted form of suicide?” Intense yellow eyes studied her, looking for fear or maybe madness. But she didn’t feel mad.</p>
<p>    “Maybe,” she smiled. “Or maybe I want my life to blaze brightly before I die. Maybe I’m not content to slip away peacefully into the dark. Maybe I want to fight.”</p>
<p>    “And die a warrior’s death.” He finished for her. That was something he would understand. Had to understand. They were two sides of the same coin. If he refused her, she wasn’t sure what she would do next. Wasn’t sure there was a next.</p>
<p>    “Very well,” he released his hold on her and stepped back. A blade flashed suddenly in his hand, conjured from thin air. “But first, a test. Show me what you’re made of. Show me you’re worthy of being broken.” He tossed the knife in the air and caught it blade first. “Stab yourself. For me.” He held the handle out to her.</p>
<p>    Her hand did not shake, though her veins seemed to buzz with anticipation. His request was simple enough. She took the handle, noted the length of the blade, and locked eyes with the Magician.</p>
<p>    The knife sank into the meat of her thigh. She did not make a sound.</p>
<p>    Hisoka, however, groaned as a dark red stain spread across her tights. He swayed on the spot and took her chin in his hands. “What an obedient little bird,” he crooned. “But those eyes! Not a hint of fear. Where have you been all this time, little bird?”</p>
<p>    He fell on her, crushing her body between the wall and the hard plane of his chest. His lips left a blazing trail across her collar bones and up the length of her jaw. He twisted a fistful of her hair in one hand, and fingered the handle of the knife with the other.</p>
<p>    She gasped at the pain, at the feeling of his body against hers, at the sudden sweetness of victory. What was a little pain in the face of this, next to his lips on her burning skin? She’d just plunged a knife into her own body, but he was the one unhinged. She’d done that to him.</p>
<p>    He moaned against her skin and sank his teeth into the base of her neck, and at the same time slid a hand up her thigh and beneath the hem of her skirt. The knife and his teeth became strangely irrelevant as he trailed his fingers up and up and up. She would break her own bones for this feeling. She would die for it.</p>
<p>    He dragged a knuckle over her core and moaned against the skin of her neck.</p>
<p>    “You’re soaked. Is that for me?” He kissed his way across her throat and bit down hard at the other side of her neck, breaking the skin. Her hips bucked into his hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself upright.</p>
<p>    “I said,” he pressed his thumb too hard against her clit, making her squirm, “is that for me?”</p>
<p>    “Yes,” she exhaled in a rush, “it’s for you. I’m wet for you.”</p>
<p>    “So bold,” his answering grin was feline. “You’re not afraid of me, you’re not afraid of pain. What are you afraid of?” He slid into a crouch and hooked his hands behind her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his lips on her inner thigh, lips she knew could become teeth in an instant. Her knees shook and she knew he could feel it.</p>
<p>    “I don’t know,” she breathed, willing his mouth higher.</p>
<p>    “Oh I don’t believe that,” he shook his head and dug his nails into her flesh. Her lips parted in a silent cry. In a movement too fast to follow, Hisoka pulled both her legs up and over his shoulders. The knife pulled against her and the bright agony almost distracted her from his tongue. Almost. He kissed between her legs, over the too-thin layer of her tights, tonguing the lacy edge of her underwear.</p>
<p>    A second knife appeared in his hands with a flourish. With little preamble, he sliced away the fabric between them.</p>
<p>    “Look at me,” he commanded. His eyes were bright and feverish. The sight of him between her legs nearly undid her, but she made herself focus. He held the second knife out to her, handle first.</p>
<p>    She took it, and this time her hand did shake, but not from fear. There was still no fear.</p>
<p>    He watched her with the keen eyes of a predator as she raised the blade over her uninjured thigh. His breath on her sensitive skin was fast and shallow.</p>
<p>    She drove the blade down and felt something stir within her as he lowered his mouth to her lips in the same moment. He knew every step to this dance. She screamed for him, for the pain and the pleasure and the thrill of him as he devoured her.</p>
<p>    Blood streamed down her legs and trickled onto his white shirt as she crushed him between her thighs. Her fingers twisted into his strange red hair as he twisted one of the knives.</p>
<p>    “I could kill you for tasting so sweet,” he rumbled against her and the thought brought her straight to the edge.</p>
<p>    “Do it,” she begged, unsure of what she was begging for as she ground her hips against him, desperate for the friction she needed.</p>
<p>    He chuckled, “such a needy, little bird.”</p>
<p>    In another too fast move, he was standing, her right leg hitched around his hip. She felt him straining against the fabric of his pants, felt how hard he was for her.</p>
<p>    “Tell me what you’re afraid of,” he murmured against her lips, and she knew it wasn’t a request. He slid the waistband of his pants down past his hips, but before she could look down he gripped her face and held her still.</p>
<p>    He rubbed the tip of his cock between her legs, watched the way she writhed against him, and dug his nails into her cheeks.</p>
<p>    She whimpered, each thrust of her hips against his tearing at the blades in her skin. Her blood still drenched his shirt and she knew he’d kill her if she disappointed him. She didn’t mind the thought of dying, not if it was at his hands, but she thought she’d rather die than see disappointment in his eyes.</p>
<p>    “I’m afraid…” she began, and when she paused he slammed the hilt of the knife down deeper into her thigh. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders while the pain rocked through her. But he was waiting for an answer. “I’m afraid,” she began again, “that I’m alone. I’m afraid that there’s no one else in the world like me.”</p>
<p>    Hisoka thrust himself inside her with one smooth movement, relishing the scream that tore from her throat. He was moving before she could adjust, before the pain could melt into warm pleasure.</p>
<p>    “You’re not alone anymore, little bird,” he crooned in her ear as she cried out again and again. “But you will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka experiments with Ellie to try and find her weaknesses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shameless self insert. Don't tell my therapist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kettle on her stove whistled, breaking Ellie out of her thoughts. After they’d fucked in the alley, Hisoka had given her strict instructions. She was to go see a doctor for her legs and then go straight home and wait for him. She was not to reach out to him in any way. She was not allowed to attend or even watch any of his fights. She was not to see anyone else. So she waited.</p>
<p>It had been three months.</p>
<p>At first the waiting was easy. She thought every day could be the day he knocked on her door. She expected to run into him around every corner. The pain in her thighs reminded her of him with every step she took.</p>
<p>But her wounds began to heal and he still didn’t come. She started to question what had happened. It was so improbable, fantastical, that he’d seen a familiar darkness in her. He was everything she had ever wanted, but could she really offer him anything?</p>
<p>Was he coming at all?</p>
<p>She had to believe it was a test. He must know that getting a taste of her desires would make her insatiable. He would have known that it would be painful to wait. He needed to know if she was willing to suffer for him. She was.</p>
<p>Ellie knew that she would wait forever. She would wait for years, the rest of her life, for a taste of him again.</p>
<p>She poured herself a cup of tea, and then a second cup which she placed carefully across from her on the little dining table.</p>
<p>“Is that for me?” Asked a voice from behind her,</p>
<p>She whirled around and saw Hisoka leaning casually again the back door. He was taller than she remembered, face painted with his traditional tear drop and star. His yellow eyes nearly glowed in the dim evening light, and she thought her favorite color was now that particular amber shade.</p>
<p>“You came,” she breathed and felt every muscle in her body relax. Instead of throwing herself at him the way she wanted to, she stood slowly and brought the fresh cup of tea to him.</p>
<p>“You waited,” He took it with a raised eyebrow and she knew he understood.</p>
<p>She watched him raise the cup to his lips with a bone deep satisfaction.</p>
<p>“I’ll be staying here for a little while,” he said, eyes alight with mischief. “Will that be a problem?”</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head to hide her surprise. “What’s mine is yours.”</p>
<p>“ I know,” the corner of his mouth tipped up into a smirk. He took a predatory step forward and her stomach did a little flip. “Now be a good girl and go stand against the that wall.” Her legs shook as she moved. How did he have this much of an effect on her? He didn’t need to touch her to have her body on hyper drive. But God, she wanted him to touch her.</p>
<p>When she stood where he’d indicated he rewarded her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Strip,” he ordered. Undressing before those intense eyes made her hands shake. She felt like it was the first time she’d ever let a man see her naked. Those eyes roved slowly over her body and she shivered.</p>
<p>When he was satisfied with the sight of her, he walked around to the bed and stretched out with his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>“Here are the rules,” he crooned and pointed a lazy finger in her direction. Her wrists pulled together, bound by a rope she could not see, and something pulled her hands up over her head. The same invisible force wrapped around her ankles, spread them apart, and bound her to the wall. This was his nen. She’d seen him use it during his fights, knew in theory how it worked, but without the ability to use nen herself, she couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you enough food and water to keep you alive. You may request bathroom breaks. And I will not release you until you tell me to go away and never see you again.”</p>
<p>“What?” She gasped and pulled against the power that held her still. “No, I won’t say that.”</p>
<p>He shrugged as though it meant nothing to him either way. “That’s fine by me. But you’ll stay right where you are until you do. I won’t be touching you either, so don’t get your hopes up.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows pulled together. “Why?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Because I said so. Because it pleases me.” He purred and the sound sent a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>Was this another test? A battle of wills? Did he think this would be enough to break her? If so, he was wrong. He said he would be staying for a while. He was going to feed her, keep her alive. She’d gone without him for three long months. As long as he was here with her, she could endure anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more painful than she’d expected. Hisoka only gave her water every three days and scraps of food once a week. The few times he released her, he’d had to half carry her to the bathroom because her muscles were cramped and stiff.</p>
<p>Her entire body ached, but the hardest part was the boredom. She found herself running through song lyrics to keep herself entertained and tracking the time by how often the air conditioning turned on and off.</p>
<p>Hisoka came and went. Sometimes he trained in the apartment, moving through basic workouts while she ate up the sight of him with hungry eyes. Sometimes he lounged on the bed talking into the phone with various people. It didn’t surprise her to know how many plots and plans he had. How many of those plans included her? Did it matter? He didn’t seem to care that she overheard.</p>
<p>Once, a few weeks into her sentence, the Phantom Troupe had a meeting in her living room. They spared a few curious glances in her direction, but Hisoka waved a dismissive hand in the air and they acted like she was merely a decoration. It was clear to them that Hisoka would kill her if she shared their secrets. But Ellie had no interest in the Phantom Troupe.</p>
<p>Every day he gave her the same order, “Tell me to go away and never see you again.”</p>
<p>But as her body grew weaker, her resolve grew stronger. And every day she let him see the fire in her eyes as she told him no.</p>
<p>He was delighted. She could tell by the way his own resolve began to slip. When he brought a glass of water to her lips, his fingertips brushed against her cheek. When he carried her to the bathroom, he found himself caressing the scars on her thighs. Sometimes, when he stared at her at night, he couldn’t stop himself from throwing a playing card in her direction just so he could watch the blood trickle slowly down her skin.</p>
<p>Hisoka was going to break before she did.</p>
<p>At first, it was the cards. He could throw them from a distance, but when he approached to pluck them from her skin, his fingers shook with need. The sight of him losing control was everything Ellie could have ever wanted. A stream of blood trickled from the cuts his cards left behind.</p>
<p>“Say it,” he ordered, but his gaze was fixed on the blood running over her skin.</p>
<p>“Never,” she promised and arched her back, pushing herself towards him. “I’ll die first. You’ll have to kill me.”</p>
<p>He moaned, the sound low in his throat, and ran the tip of his tongue over her bleeding collar bone. His tongue delved into the cut and she gasped in pain.</p>
<p>“Don’t make that sound,” he breathed against her skin. “I’m trying to be good.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be good,” she purred. “I want you to hurt me.”</p>
<p>“I have,” he chuckled and lapped at another stream of her blood.</p>
<p>She shivered at his touch and wished she had the strength to goad him further. Every muscle in her body trembled with fatigue.</p>
<p>“I thought I was the one who was supposed to break,” she kept as much of the weariness from her voice as she could, but she was weak with hunger.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” his sharp eyes snapped up to hers. “You’ve certainly lasted longer than I expected. We should hurry this up. Suppose we just start cutting off pieces of you, one by one? Could your iron resolve weather it?”</p>
<p>Genuine disappointment settled in her gut at his misstep. He marked the reaction.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” she sighed. “But any brute off the street could cut off people’s limbs. I thought you were better than that.”</p>
<p>Hisoka leaned back and considered her. She could almost see the calculation in his eyes as he thought through their time together.</p>
<p>But maybe he wasn’t the one. Maybe no one could give her what she wanted. The ability to withstand torture didn’t make you a strong person, she knew. She’d seen cowards and sneaks hold out for respectable lengths of time under painful interrogations.</p>
<p>People drew their resolve from different places. Some people simply froze in fear so great, not even pain could shake them. Others believed in something with enough conviction to die for it. Ellie didn’t know where her resolve came from. She didn’t know what she was waiting for.</p>
<p>The invisible men binding her wrists vanished, and she fell forward with a gasp. Her legs weren’t strong enough to hold her weight and the floor rushed up to meet her.</p>
<p>Strong arms wound around her waist and Hisoka pulled her against his chest. He carried her bridal style to the bathroom, the swaying of his walk making her head spin. With one hand, he leaned down and turned on the faucet of the large tub.</p>
<p>Had he given up so soon? Was he going back on their deal?</p>
<p>It surprised her when he climbed into the water fully clothed, still holding her carefully. It was as though her weight was nothing to him, barely an inconvenience. She shuddered in pleasure at the quiet strength it implied.</p>
<p>Slowly, he sank into the water and gathered her up against him. She hissed when it touched her skin. It was much too hot, though he didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>She waited for him to speak, to explain what he was doing, or at least to say something filthy. But he only slid his fingers against the tight muscles of her neck in slow soothing strokes.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked, voice shaking.</p>
<p>His nose tickled her hair as he shook his head.</p>
<p>He rubbed his way down her neck to dig into her tense shoulders, relieving some of the pressure there. Unease twisted her stomach.</p>
<p>“Hisoka,” his name was a question on her lips.</p>
<p>He took his time, silently massaging her spent body with strong practiced hands. And though her muscles responded to him, relaxing and releasing under his touch, her hands began to shake.</p>
<p>When he carefully massaged shampoo into her hair, dragging his long nails lightly across her scalp, she nearly leaped out of his arms. He didn’t let her get far, but she twisted around to face him, eyes wide with something like horror.</p>
<p>Though sweat from the steaming bath smeared his makeup and his clothes were completely soaked, he was the picture of ease.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asked again, panic creeping into her tone.</p>
<p>His amber eyes flashed and, for the first time in his presence, she was afraid.</p>
<p>As if in answer, he pulled her back to him, pressing her body tightly against his. He rinsed her hair, pouring a steady stream of hot water over her dark locks, careful to keep it out of her eyes.</p>
<p>She felt his lips press softly against the top of her head and she jumped like she’d been shocked.</p>
<p>“No,” she said breathlessly and tried to slip out of his arms,” wait. Stop.”</p>
<p>But he didn’t stop.</p>
<p>The air was too thin. She couldn’t get enough oxygen in her lungs. Somehow, the hard press of his body against hers was hotter than the near boiling water.</p>
<p>“Ellie,” he finally said, and she stilled at the sound of his voice. “I had no idea you were so strong. I had no idea you would be so difficult to break.” There was a lightness in his tone, a spark of mischief. He didn’t mean a word. Or maybe he did?</p>
<p>She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her waist and his breath tickled her ear.</p>
<p>“Hurting you only makes you stronger. You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>She felt sick.</p>
<p>“Seeing you there day after day, refusing to send me away,” he murmured, brushing his lips against her neck.</p>
<p>“Please,” she mouthed, unable to find her voice. “No.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you,” he grinned.</p>
<p>She felt the crack open up inside her, felt the blow land, and knew she’d be better off dead. He knew. He knew, he knew, he knew. Somehow, he’d figured out what she’d been unable to all this time. Ellie didn’t know until that moment what in this world could break her. But as he held her, praised her, she felt herself being torn in two. A piece of her longed for his affection and ached for his approval. But she knew, could tell by the laughter in his voice, that it wasn’t real.</p>
<p>Or was it? That desperate part of her asked. He could be fond of her, proud of her, and still use that to hurt her. It could be both. She wanted it to be both. But she knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Cliff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HISOKA POV</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” He asked and caught a tear before it slid from her chin to the water. “Is this for me?” He popped the finger and the tear into his mouth.</p><p>In all his time with her, she’d never cried. He’d hurt her, insulted her, fucked her senseless, but she’d never shed a tear.</p><p>But now, this little show of kindness and affection had her reeling in his arms. What kind of life had this poor woman led to make her this way? Or maybe, like him, she’d always been the way she was.</p><p>Hisoka watched the pulse in her neck pound wildly as she began to panic. It was finally sinking in for her what it would mean to be broken by him. Ellie couldn’t be tortured into submission, she enjoyed the challenge too much. He felt the stirrings of real pride as she fought him. She was too weak from hunger to put up any physical resistance, but she fought him all the same.</p><p>It must have taken her by surprise how much she wanted his praise. She still wanted it, wanted more, even as she knew he was manipulating her.</p><p>“Shh,” he smiled and pinned her weak limbs against him. “There’s no need to fuss. I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p>She whimpered some kind of protest.</p><p>He let his long nails trail lightly against her the skin of her neck, down the center of her chest between her breasts, and lower across the plane of her stomach.</p><p>Her body trembled in his arms and he shivered in pleasure. The scent of her fear swirled above the water, sweeter than any wine. Was that a cold sweat on her brow? It was possible that he could have killed her without ever eliciting this kind of response from her. Torture and pain hadn’t come close. But a little affection?</p><p>“So tense, little spade. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>He pressed his lips to the line of her jaw, keeping his teeth carefully away. She shuddered under his touch. He slipped his fingers between her shaking thighs and swept a finger through her core. She was wet despite her fear, or maybe because of it, and fought back a moan.</p><p>It had been too long since he’d fed her, but it was intoxicating to have such a strong woman so weak before him. She was intoxicating.</p><p>It was odd being so gentle, swirling his thumb lightly against her clit, minding his nails. It had been years and years since he’d had this kind of sex. It was never his favorite. He wanted blood and screaming and fear. But somehow, here under his kind caresses, was all the fear he could ever want. She was drenched in it.</p><p>“I never dreamed I’d find someone like you,” he murmured in her ear. “Someone who matched my darkness.”</p><p>She shook her head back and forth mechanically. She didn’t want to believe he was telling her the truth. And for his purposes, it was better that she think he was lying. Better he believe it himself.</p><p>He slid a finger inside her and savored her conflicted response. Her body wanted him, her mind too, but the adrenaline in her veins was screaming at her to run. She squirmed on top of him. The friction was heavenly against his hardening cock, but he wanted more.</p><p>“Please,” she begged, and he was nearly undone. She arched her back against him as he pushed a second finger inside her. She rocked her hips against him, trying to create a sense of urgency. She wanted him to take her hard and fast and rough.</p><p>Instead of giving her what she wanted, Hisoka wrapped his free arm around her, pressing her tightly against him. At first she relaxed, familiar with his particular brand of manhandling. But instead of taking her or hurting her, he simply held her. His fingers worked within her, his thumb stroking at the apex of her thighs, and he pressed his lips into her hair.</p><p>Kindness did not come naturally to him, but he found that it was not difficult to summon the feeling for this girl. She was brave—idiotically so—and courageous enough to seek out what she wanted in life. That was more than he could say for most people. What a delightful surprise that breaking her would require more of him than cruelty or pain.</p><p>He let his warm affection suffuse his aura, and though she was no nen user, he knew she would be able to feel it. But her reaction surprised him.</p><p>It was his kiss that did it. With the strength of pure panic, she thrashed in his arms, flinging the bath water across the room. She actually managed to break his grip, water and sweat slicking her skin.</p><p>But the lip of the tub was too high for her to climb over before Hisoka had her again.</p><p>“Hey now,” he crooned and gathered both her hand in one of his. With little effort, he drew her to her feet and lifted her out of the tub. When he was certain she wasn’t going to run, he grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack and set to work meticulously drying her off.</p><p>With fight and flight expended, Ellie froze under his touch. Hey eyes were blown wide and she struggled to look at anything but him.</p><p>“Please don’t,” she finally sobbed, warm tears streaking down her cheeks. Her skin was flushed and she gasped for breath. “Put me back on the wall. Hurt me, please.”</p><p>It was difficult to deny her what she wanted. He wanted it too. The sight of her on his wall, helpless and furious and beautiful, had consumed him for weeks. Even thoughts of his inevitable fight with Chrollo had taken a backseat while he’d claimed her and her apartment as his own.</p><p>But more than anything, he wanted to see what Ellie looked like when she was broken. They both knew now that it was coming, though not in the form either of them expected.</p><p>Ellie would love him, crave him, seek his approval and attention more than she would want air to breathe. She was halfway there already. The two of them stood at the edge of a cliff that would destroy them both, and he’d never felt more alive. All they needed now was one little push.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Getting some Harley/Joker vibes with where this is headed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>